I will wait for you
by bubblekq
Summary: a new school , new love. Spring time is when everything comes to live


My name is Hinata and today is my first day of school after transferring from Konoha Junior college to Konohaura Dance School . Although , I am very excited however I do have my own problems being on stage and dealing with "attention" , as you can see I am a very shy person. In spite of this , my choice to come to this dance school is final despite the various protest from my family. I need to break free and this was my only chance.

The Konohaura Dance School was everything you could imagine. Famous choreographers and Dance coach from all over the world were gathered here and only those with the passion could join this prestigious circle.

Since everything here was world class like the various dance studios and stage for us to train thus the criteria to enter as a scholarship student were very stringent . Only those with passed the interviews can enter. The question posed by the Principal of Konohaura , Tsunade was to choreograph a dance that represent your soul by an hour.

" My soul…?" I thought. Many other dancers went on to practice their own dance movements as if showing their souls , but in reality all I could see is their desire to be acknowledged not their very own soul ." What a shame.." I thought. It was only myself left in the hall , I realized. I went on stage and danced with my eyes closed and my soul was the only thing I thought. " why with my eyes close , you might ask" It was because of my "problem" with attention . Suddenly , I heard claps . "Good job! , I'm Naruto from the Tap dancing team ! Hope you would join us!" said this blond haired men with sapphire eyes . " Thank you! But , I'm not.. an official student yet.." I replied . Naruto looked at me with his gleam in his sapphire eyes. " you will get through the auditions " He said as he walked away.

" Weird!" I thought. The other dancers came back to the hall to get prepared. I sat on the red cushioned seats , waiting for my turn to come . After many hours , finally my turn has come . I stepped on stage ,

" No music?" asked the audio In-charge and I nodded . I began to gently close my eyes as the crowds gasped at my behaviour and I began my dance. When I stopped and open my eyes to watch the crowds . Tsunade was watching me closely with many others . I bowed and step off stage.

" We shall now announce the results!" said the presentor . " Sakura Haruno , Hiromi Klause , Lee Sori , Wangfu Song Ji and Hinata Hyuuga" . Other dancers sigh as they failed their auditions however my heart was gleaming with joy. Tsunade personally met up with the accepted dancers and specifically told us about our choices in the dance courses and were expected to make a choice by tomorrow.

I joined the table of girls in the cafeteria . They could not believe their luck as well . As Hiromi , who is the braver one among us asked me " Why do you dance with your eyes closed?" the other turned to me with slight curiosity . I blushed and stammered my word out " I ..was.. afraid of the crowds…" I replied . " Aww~" Sakura said " It's okay , We are sisters now ,We will help you!" the other slapped palms and smiled. " This is what feels like to be with friends…" I thought.

Hiromi was interested in the Hip Hop and contemporary dance whereas Sori was into Korean Traditional dance . While Song ji was into Chinese Dance , leaving me and Sakura still clueless of what to join. It wasn't until , I walked into the Tap dance hall with frames of the dancers hanging up on stage that I made my choice. Sakura and I decided to train in the Tap Dance course.

The nest day , we began our first day as students of Konohaura . We stepped into the dance studio with slight trepidation of not knowing what to expect. Naruto watch me with slight interest , ironically the other dancers gathered in disinterest. Naruto asked the Temari and Ten Ten to perform a slight bit of their choreography for us . Their taps were gentle yet strong as their rhythm was the same even without music , I could feel the beat . Sakura nudged me , " we have to perform too right?" she asked . My head suddenly felt light . " HINA , Don't chicken out on me!" Sakura screamed as she shook me back and forth. " my giddiness disappeared ," as we stepped away from the platform .

" It's now or never , " I thought . Me and Sakura began our own choreography in different beats prior to our different exposure to Tap dancing. The bored dancers suddenly looked shocked and one blond girl with long bangs at the back began rolling her eyes . However , Temari and Ten Ten smiled at us as we performed. " I'm guessing we did well!" I thought . As Naruto leaned forward taking a closer look at us.

After we performed , we started warm-ups and learned the basics of Tap dancing. During the break , the dancers introduced themselves . There the sandy blond Temari who describe herself as Bossy , chestnut brown double buns Ten Ten said that she's a little "masochist" , Proud blond Ino whoc pursed her lips and glady introduced her qualifications , short and brown haired Matsuri who seems to be in her own world , Red messy haired Karin who has a double personality and theres this boyish , black haired Anko which never talked than there is me and Sakura .

We were talking halfway when Naruto clap his hands for out attention . " Girls , We are going to have a performance in the Konoha embassy to welcome the distinguished guests from Sunagakure next month and I will need you guys to train doubly hard for it! Especially the newcomers!", said Naruto. "My first performance and its next month!" I gasped.


End file.
